My Dilemma (On Hiatus)
by MAL-DaughterofChaos
Summary: The bad boy that all the girls want has a different side to him that only I, aside from his family, have seen. I love him, but he's my best friend. What do I do? Does he feel the same way?
1. Welcome Back

**Annabeth's POV:**

"He's back!" I shouted as I heard Blackjack. Blackjack is my best friend's custom made Harley – his prized possession. It's completed black with blue rims giving it a perfect highlight.

"Hey Kelp Head!" Thalia shouted. Thalia is my other best friend, except she's more like my sister.

"Seaweed Brain!" I shouted, flailing my arms around, trying to get his attention.

"Yo, Fish Face!" Nico shouts in his deep voice.

Percy turned off the engine, took off his helmet and got off the bike. "Yeah, I heard." He says with his signature smirk.

I tackl him with a hug, "How was the Caribbean's?" I mumble into his chest.

His body vibrates as he chuckles, "Better than I expected." He turns to Nico, still smirking, "Yo cuz, get laid yet?"

Nico rolls his eyes, "Shut up, neither have you."

Percy, Nico, and Thalia are cousins; they have a very complicated family tree, so Nico has an older sister; Bianca who's in her second year in college and a younger _half_ sister; Hazel who's a sophomore. Thalia has a twin brother, Jason. And Percy has a younger half brother; Tyson and an older half brother; Triton. They are all cousins from their dad's side. I'd explain more, but even _they_ don't know the half of it. That family had a problem keeping it in their pants.

I punched Percy on the arm, knowing it didn't hurt him one bit. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain"

"Sorry, _Annie._ " He faked an innocent voice, making seal eyes. I had to look away, he is _so_ adorable. He's only been this way with me, his family, and his close friends. Everybody else sees him as a hot badass – which he _is_ – but he can be a totally adorable sap and is a hopeless romantic at times.

"Ugh, you've been here for barely a minute and you're already being annoying." I say, playfully pushing him as we started going upstairs. I look around and notice that Thalia and Nico aren't there. _They're most likely in my room_ , I think.

We started walking to my room. My room is in the attic, since dad and Helen – my step-mother – took the master bedroom, Bobby and Matthew – my half-brothers – took the biggest bedroom, and Rachel – my step-sister – took the last bedroom that we were supposed to share and turned it into her half bedroom half art gala thing - place. There were no other rooms so Helen put me in the attic, not that I minded; it isolates me from the rest of them. The only decent people in this family are Bobby and Matthew, the ones that actually _consider_ my feelings in anything.

When we got to my room, we saw Thalia going through my stuff and Nico sitting on my bed on his phone.

 _Ding_ "Oh shit, I gotta go!" Exclaimed Nico the same time Thalia said, "Hasta la vista!"

"Wha-" I started, but they were already gone. "Did you get one too?" I look at Percy.

"Nope!" He says with a grin, walking over to my bed as I followed.

He lied down on my bed and as soon as I got close, he snatched me by the waist – I yelped – and pulled me onto my bed and trapped me between his arms and legs as if I were a stuffed teddy bear. This is his definition of cuddling.

Okay, I know what this sounds like; he's just my best friend though. He doesn't date people, he's rejected _everyone_ , if he goes anywhere with a girl, the girl is either me or family. If it's anyone else, he brings people along. Sometimes I wish he'd be mine, but then I remember he's my best friend and I shouldn't be thinking these things.

"So, how was it?" I ask curiously, peering up at him through my eyelashes.

"Missed you." He murmurs, smirking while staring at me with his mesmerizing green eyes.

I softly hit him on his chest, "Seriously! What did you do over the summer?"

"Well, dad's place was pretty cool, it was right next to a beach."

"And?"

"I'm awesome at basketball!" He says gleefully with a grin.

"Anything else?" I persist, wanting to know more.

"I met a girl."

"Coo-wait what?" I asked as my stomach twists uncomfortably. I feel my smile drop immediately.

"Yeah, she was hot. We hung out a lot." His face was a bit blank aside from his smirk.

"Really?" I ask in a small voice, my eyes subconsciously wandering to his lips.

"Nope!" He exclaims with a laugh bubbling out of his throat.

I scrunched my eyebrows together, "What?" I ask, confused.

His laugh dies down to a throaty chuckle, "I was kidding."

He kisses my forehead, "The only girls I talked to were Amphitrite and Triton's girlfriend; Tiffany, and they're both bitches."

Amphitrite is Percy's step-mom. According to Percy, she's the spawn of Satan, born and raised in hell. I wouldn't know, I've never met her.

I laugh a little, "But did you enjoy it?"

"Nah, I'd rather be here with my favorite people doing things by choice instead of having to see that bitch's face." He states the last part bitterly.

I looked up and directly into his eyes; "I love you" I wanted to say but of course, I didn't say that and instead said, "Well, I'm glad you're back."

He grinns and kisses my nose – him kissing me is so normal, I stopped giving it much thought, "Let's ditch school tomorrow." He states.

"No" I reject automatically.

"Pwease." He begs using his seal eyes on me again.

I try to look away but remembered my position right now and internally groaned. He pressed his forehead against mine and lowered his eye level to meet mine. He has me trapped against him with only one choice.

"Ugh, fine! I give!" I exclaim while trying to push him off.

He grins in triumph then says, "Good, 'cuz if you said no, I would've kidnapped you anyways. Senior year is the year to have fun!"

I roll my eyes and mutter, "'Course

"What're we going to do anyways?" I ask out of curiosity.

"We are going to my house."

"We as in…?" I trail off hoping it's just us.

"Me and you."

"You and I." I correct with a fond smile.

"Whatever Wise Girl." He rolls his eyes.

"Mom and Paul aren't home for a while. Some cruise vacation thing, I don't remember. The house is gonna be empty."

"Alright, you're not going to throw a party right?" I asked, not even bothering to correct the 'gonna' which isn't a word.

"Maybe." He smirked.

For the first time, I noticed how close we are. If I leaned up a bit, I could kiss him. I blush at my thoughts. Luckily Percy can't read or hear my thoughts, that'd be embarrassing and I'd probably have to crawl into a hole and die.

Suddenly, I heard the door slam shut and an "I'm home!" following.

Percy sighed, "Looks like Rachel's home."

"Yeah." I mumbled dejectedly.

"C'mon." He says, getting up.

We always go to his house whenever Rachel comes home. She's got this _huge_ not-so-secret crush on Percy and always flirts with him even though she always gets rejected. This one time, Percy fell asleep on the couch downstairs and Rachel just so happened to walk in on that. She was about to kiss him but then I showed up and Percy woke up claiming he had a nightmare. When I asked him what it was, he pointed to Rachel and said, "She was about to kiss me". Rachel turned as red as her hair. And then, she huffed and went to her room being as melodramatic as she can.

Percy sat on the edge of my bed, waiting for me to get up as well.

"I don't want to!" I whine from my spot on my pillow.

"I'll give you a piggyback ride." He bribes knowing I couldn't refuse..

"Yes!" I brighten up and jump on his back the second he stands.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he holds onto my legs securely.

Percy purposely ran down the stairs really fast, jumping over a few, meanwhile I laugh my head off.

"Could you shut up?" Rachel screeches from her doorway. She stomped out of her room. When she saw Percy, she quickly fixed her hair and straightened her clothes. "Hey baby," She purred right away.

Percy wrinkls his nose in disgust, and then shouts, "To infinity and beyond!" and rushes out of the house.

When we got outside, Percy put me down and gave me a helmet. He grabbed one for himself, put it on, and took his keys out.

I've been on Blackjack many times before but I still always get an exhilarating feeling whenever I ride on him. I wrapped my arms tightly around Percy's waist as Blackjack takes off. As Blackjack starts speeding up, I tighten my grip on Percy's waist, and lay my head on his back.

We got to Percy's house pretty quickly. We race up the stairs to Percy's room. I look at the time and realize just how late it was.

I think Percy noticed it too because he asked, "Wanna stay over?"

I nod and go to Percy's drawers and pick out one of his old shirts and a pair of sweats he doesn't wear anymore, and then changed into them. This is a normal thing so I don't even bother asking anymore. After I changed, I went to the kitchen to make dinner for Percy and me. Just as I finished, Percy came into the kitchen and kissed my cheek.

I blushed and raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

He smirked and gestured to my apron.

I look at the ceiling, "It says 'kiss the chief', doesn't it?"

"Yup."

"Kill me now."

"Nope."Said Percy, hugging me tightly from behind.

Percy let go and took some of the food.

When we finished eating, we went to Percy's room and resumed the position we were in before we were interrupted by Rachel.

We were lying in silence until I broke it by asking, "Are you nervous?"

"Huh" is his intelligent answer.

"Of senior year, are you nervous?"

"Nah, I just hope I pass." He mutters quietly.

I nodded as he pulls my closer.

After a while, I noticed Percy fell asleep. Soon after, I was lulled to sleep with the sound of Percy's steady breathing. I dreamt of Percy's lips on mine the entire night.

* * *

S2G IT GETS BETTER!

The Rachel coming home was **Castie-with-a-Shotgun's** idea. There's your bloody credit Cas, happy now? I s2g, I made the story you know.

Anyways, **review if you want me to continue**! IT GETS BETTER, I SUCK WITH FIRST CHAPTERS!

Read my first story **Music and Misery** if you haven't already.

Review, spread the word, do whatever, flames will be laughed at.

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


	2. Slut Alert

**Annabeth's POV:**

I woke up in the arms of the man in my dreams – literally. I couldn't help but notice every small detail about his face. The way his lips were parted, drool trailing out of his mouth. The way he looks as if there wasn't a worry in the world. He looked so peaceful. I _also_ couldn't help but notice that his arm was still tightly wrapped around my waist.

I bit my lip to keep my smile from growing. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the feeling. _He's your best friend,_ reminded the logical part of me.

I slid out of Percy's grip and crawled out of his bed. I ran downstairs toward the kitchen. Quickly, I made blue pancakes – Percy's favorite. I looked at the clock, _5:30_ , there's still time to get to school.

I ran back upstairs to Percy's room when I finished making breakfast and started jumping on his bed. He barely even stirred.

I groaned, then went to the bathroom and grabbed a bucket. I filled the bucket with freezing cold water and ran back to his room.

"This better work." I mumble as I lift the bucket.

I pour the bucket all over his face and he shoots up.

"What the hell!" He exclaims loudly.

"Finally, you're awake! We need to get to school!"

He groans into his pillow before mumbling, "I thought we were gonna ditch today!"

"What about the timetable?" I ask with my hand on him hip.

"Get it tomorrow…" he mumbles sleepily.

"Percyyy!" I whine – only he's ever seen me like this. This guy's been with me through every phase of my life; depressed, whining, giddy, frustrated, and much more…

He groans, "No."

"Ugh, fine. I made pancakes for you, but now I'm probably going to just eat them on my way out. Bye!" I say, about to leave.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms grabbed me by the waist and pulled me towards the bed.

"Where are you going and how?" He asks, his voice being muffled with the pillow.

"I'm going home, grabbing a few things, and then going to school." I replied, hiding a smile because I knew he wouldn't let me go alone.

Slowly, I felt Percy shift into a sitting position and let go of my waist. He silently got out of bed, put on some clothes.

I started grinning as he glared, "Fuck you"

"You love me." I tease, though I secretly wished it were true, as in, more than friends.

His glare softened, "I do."

I blushed, even though I knew he meant as friends, I couldn't help it. He noticed immediately.

"Aww, you look cute when you're flustered." He teases, getting on the bed and poking me.

"Shut up," I mumbled as he poked me in the ribs,

"Stop that." I said, laughing. He ignored me and started tickling me.

Soon enough, I was dying of laughter as Percy was tickling me. I was gasping for air telling him to stop.

"Alright, fine." He finally says. He kissed my cheek, and then went downstairs – probably for his pancakes.

I go into the bathroom – I kept extra toiletries here because of how often I come over – and brushed my teeth and stuff.

I went downstairs and saw Percy downing the last of his OJ.

"Thanks for the pancakes." He grins.

I smile, "Well, wouldn't want you to starve, now, would we?"

He rolled his eyes playfully; I could see his eyes light up with mischief.

"Well, since you already got me wet, I'm going to take a shower. Would you like to join me?" He smirks. **(AN: That's what she said! Lmao, couldn't resist.)**

"No, shut up" I mumble through my blush while turning away.

"No way." He says. He comes up to me and tilts my chin up so I was looking directly in his beautiful sea green eyes.

He seemed to be dazed but he snapped out of it and shook his head slightly. He let go of my chin and kissed my forehead. _Oh, how I crave the feeling on your lips on mine again_ , I thought. Yes, _again_. Percy was my first kiss, it happened when we were 12 playing Truth or Dare at our friend, Silena Beauregard's birthday party. It felt like heaven on earth for an entire minute! The next five minutes consisted of Silena and her twin sister, Piper, squealing over how cute of a couple we'd be – "Percabeth" – me blushing wine red, Percy smirking, a bunch of people cooing and saying how we'll totally end up together.

 _I wish_ , I wistfully thought. Neither of us dated nor kissed anyone after that incident – at least _I_ didn't, I don't know about _him_. Actually, I do. He has a reputation of being the one everyone _wants_ but can't _get_.

"Let's go." says Percy, breaking me out of my daydream.

I nod mutely and follow him towards Blackjack.

Ω

I just got my timetable; Percy and I have a pretty similar schedule. I have:

 **AP English- Mr. Blofis** _aka Percy's step-dad whom is going to be absent for the first week of school_

 **AP History- Mr. Brunner** _aka Chiron; our old mentor from summer camp. He uses a wheelchair but he's like a second father figure to anyone and everyone that's ever visited the camp. He taught us about our heritage – Greek. We're learning about ancient Greece and Rome. Percy and I along with Thalia and Nico are all experts and we speak fluent Greek_

 **Study Hall**

 **Lunch**

 **Architecture- Ms. Minerva** _Percy has marine biology with Mr. Neptune_

 **AP Math- Artemis** _Percy has regular math with Ms. Dodds_

 **PE- Coach Hedge** _He is also from camp_

 **Music- Apollo** _Goode is a weird school_

"Hey there, sexy." I heard a nasally purr. I looked up and saw a slutty Drew flaunting her ass and halfway flashing everyone in the hallway with her 4 sizes too small shirt, her face looking as if a box of Crayola threw up on her.

Percy wrinkled his nose, "No."

"Bu-"

"No." Percy interrupted causing the corner of my lips to twitch up.

Drew put her hand on Percy's mouth and pulled her shirt a bit lower, "If you want it, take it." She says flirtatiously.

"I never knew a girl could be a dick," Starts Percy, "But you _are_ what you eat." He finishes with a smirk.

Everyone in the hallway that stopped to watch were stifling laughs as Drew's eyes widened and she was gaping. My hand covered my mouth as I tried to muffle my laugh with coughs.

"You're not popular, Drew. Your vagina is. Go home, this is school, not the strip club." Percy said, rolling his eyes. _He's so hot_ , I think as my stomach gets a funny feeling.

Drew huffs and walked towards the door.

"That was good, man. Oh my gods, her face!" Gasped out Nico, he was dying of laughter. "She'll probably be back by lunch, though."

"When will she learn to close those doors she calls legs? And get a life while she's at it, that slut." said Thalia, joining Nico, Percy, and I.

"I feel bad for the poor sucker that has to live with her for the rest of her life." I mumble, rolling my eyes.

The bell chose that time to ring.

Ω

School was… interesting. During lunch, Rachel came up to Percy and tried to kiss him. She failed epically and ended up on the floor, soaking wet, looking like a clown that ran through the rain. Even if she's my step-sister, she's a total whore. She doesn't have a job, where does she get her money? Oh yeah, the days she doesn't come home at night. Or the nights she _does_ come but not _alone_. _I'm so glad I sleep in the attic_ , I thought, gratefully.

Right now, I'm lying on my bed reading _The Giver_ **(AN: I'd write some book like** _ **Pride and Prejudice**_ **but I have no idea what happened in the book so I'd rather not take my chances. Also, I just read** _ **The Giver**_ **for school a while ago so… No spoilers though!)**. _I wonder if this will_ actually _happen in the future_ , I thought.

Suddenly, I heard a tapping noise come from my window. I got up and opened the curtains to see Percy knocking on the window. This is totally normal; he comes from my window so Rachel can't get to him.

I let him in. "What's up?" I ask once he gets settled onto my bed.

He smirks, "It's so lonely without you."

I roll my eyes, "Haha, why'd you really come?"

He shrugs nonchalantly, "I wasn't kidding, you were my only company yesterday and this morning. Mom and Paul are out, remember?"

I nod, knowing the feeling. Dad stopped paying attention to me once he got remarried and ultimately forgot about me once the twins were born. Helen's just a bitch that deserves to die in hell. They're never home, most of the time with either Rachel or the twins. I'm usually alone at home, trying to study over the sounds of moans and orgasms, or at Percy's house – sometimes Thalia's.

I crawled in beside Percy, "G'night Seaweed Brain."

"'Night Wise Girl." He mumbles, already half asleep.

I looked at the window and noticed Percy's schoolbag. I looked at Percy's angelic face, and then took my book out again.

"Mmm, I love you Anbth" Percy quickly and quietly mumbled in his sleep, I almost missed it.

 _I wonder who he's dreaming about_ , I though with a sad smile. _Probably not me_.

I fell asleep to the sound of Percy's heartbeat. I had that familiar dream but this time, I thought, _is this love? Or, is it just some stupid fetish or infatuation? Ugh, I'm not going to tell him anything in case it's the latter._

* * *

Sorry for the OOCness of Rachel, but I sort of need it for the plot, so if you'd just go with it…?

Just so you know, Cas isn't working on this story with me. But we _are_ working on a story on her account; it's called _**Masked Love**_ , check it out! I'm working on it with her. She's also going to post a Thanksgiving story, she's post it on the 25th and the 26th – it's a two-shot.

If you haven't already, check out my other story, _**Music and Misery**_ , which I'm working on with Cas.

 **Castie-with-a-Shotgun** , in case you didn't know who "Cas" was.

If you have any suggestions, PM me.

Review, spread the word, do whatever, flames will be laughed at.

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


	3. Or

**Annabeth's POV:**

 _One week later…_

I was staring at my mirror looking at myself. I don't normally obsess over looks – and I wasn't starting now – but I couldn't help but stare at my hair, the untamable curls were messed up to the point it looked worst than a rats nest. I looked a bit closer at the mirror and saw grey. Most people would freak out or say something along the lines of _I'm getting old_ but I smiled, thinking about how I got a gray streak in my hair.

 _(Flashback – 3 years ago)_

 _It was my friend Zoe's 14_ _th_ _birthday and we were in her basement playing a game we made called_ 101 Dares **(AN: I don't know if there's an actual game like that, but it's basically Truth or Dare without the truth. You basically put a bunch of dares in a hat and shuffle)** _._

" _Alright… I dare Annabeth to…" Thalia trailed off, shuffling through the bucket of dares, "dye a strand of your hair gray." She smirks._

 _I stared at her, my mouth agape. I started shaking my head, "No way."_

" _You have to, game rules." Stated Zoe._

 _I pouted and shook my head, "I'm not old. Only old or stressed people have gray hair." I said, stubbornly crossing my arms._

" _How 'bout I do it with you?" Percy volunteered_

" _You don't have to…"_

 _Percy rolled his eyes and smirked, "And yet I'm doing it anyways."_

 _After we were done, we both had gray streaks in our hair but Percy also had a blue one._

 _(End of flashback)_

What I didn't know at the time was that the dye was permanent and it won't come off unless I cut it off which wouldn't be happening unless I wanted to chop off my bangs.

Percy still had his one too. I like to think of it as our bond, something that only we share.

I heard taps from the window. _Speak of the devil,_ I opened the window and Percy jumped onto my and latched onto my as if I were his lifeline.

"Umm, Percy? You okay?" I asked, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

"Stupid RED." He mumbled.

I frown, "What'd she do?"

Percy groaned, "She tried to kiss me… AGAIN!

"Can't she take a fucking hint!" He exclaimed, looking at the sky as if it'd somehow magically give him the answer.

I giggle, "Who're you asking, Seaweed Brain, the sky or me?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "The sky." He said, sarcastically – or at least I hope it was.

I roll my eyes.

"Why does Rachel have to exist?" he asked.

I shrug, "Because Helen got horny one night. I don't know."

Percy mock gasped, " _The_ Wise Girl doesn't know something? The apocalypse must be near!" **(AN: Lol, he has no idea – even though he's the "Savior of Olympus")**

I smacked him on his arm knowing it didn't hurt him one bit. "Shut up," I mumble.

Percy smiled down at me. The next thing I know, he'd picking my up and jumping around my room.

"Percy! Put me down!" I tried to sound murderous but the laughing ruined it.

Percy stopped for a second and started to lower me and then he said, "Nah" and started running again with me laughing.

"What's going on here?" I heard a screech.

Percy stopped running and we both turned to the door. I fuming Rachel was staring at me and if looks could kill… Percy put me down and we both sat on my bed.

"Why are you on my boyfriend?" She screamed.

"Wha-" I start.

"First of all, I'm _not_ your boyfriend. Second of all, _we_ were having fun before you came and ruined it. Seriously Rachel, I'm not interested so just, stop. Stop flirting with me; stop bullying Annabeth and everyone you _think_ is lower than you with Drew. Maybe get a life and while you're at it, get one for Drew too. Just accept the fact that if-" Percy got cut off when Rachel started speaking.

"If you had to choose to go on a date with me or Drew, who would you pick?"

Percy raised an eyebrow then looked at me with a questioning look. I shrug.

"Who would you pick?" She shouted.

"Or." Percy simply replied, looking bored.

"What?"

"You said you _or_ Drew. I picked Or." Percy stated as if it were the simplest thing ever.

"Me or Annabeth?" She questioned.

"Easy, Annabeth." He says, putting his arm around my shoulder.

Rachel gapped for a second but quickly recovered and asked, "Drew or Annabeth?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "Annabeth," he replied in a bored voice, tightening his grip around me.

Rachel let out a frustrated scream, then slammed the door shut and – probably – ran to her room.

I turned to Percy and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked. He was grinning like his usual self.

"Or? You'd go out with Or? Is there a person named Or or something?" I ask.

Percy started laughing. I started laughing with him. Soon, we were both rolling on the floor with aching stomachs because of our laughter.

"Me or Or?" I asked in a small voice once our laughter died down.

"You." He stated in a 'duh' voice.

We lied on my bed in a comfortable silence for a while until I decided to break it.

"Percy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked before I could stop myself.

I felt him shrug since we were pressed against each other by our sides.

"Most of the girls in Goode are all plastic; like Drew."

"Do you like anybody?" I asked, turning to face him.

He smirked, "Maybe"

"Tell me!"

He shook his head.

"I thought best friends tell each other everything!" I pouted, trying to make him cave.

"Do you like anybody?" He asked with a strange tone.

"Maybe," I mumble shyly.

I thought I saw him frown for a second but it disappeared as soon as it came so I don't know if he frowned at all.

"Who?"

I shrugged, "Someboooooody," I yawned.

"Go to sleep Annabeth."

I nuzzled onto Percy's chest, using it as my pillow. I hummed in content then quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I am having serious writers block for this story, some suggestions would be nice.

This chapter is short and it sucks, sorry. It gets better later on but for now...

Anyways, if you haven't already, check out my other story, _**Music and Misery**_ which is being co-written by Castie-with-a-Shotgun. Cas is also writing a story called _**Masked Love**_ that I'm co-writing. Be sure to check it out.

I also had this idea of a story, I may or may not do it so don't get your hopes up. No details but I'll try not to make it cliche.

PM ME WITH SUGGESTIONS! I'M DYING HERE BECAUSE OF WRITERS BLOCK!

Review, spread the word, do whatever, flames will be laughed at.

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


	4. Heaven

**Annabeth's POV:**

 _Two days later…_

"Get in the closet"

Today, my friends; Thalia, Nico, Reyna, Leo, Silena, Beckendorf, Clarisse, Chris, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Percy, and I decided to hang out at Piper and Silena's mansion. Their dad is the famous actor Tristan McLean and their mom is Aphrodite McLean; a gorgeous model that won "Ms. Universe" three times in a row. Their mansion is huge and usually empty – not counting the maids, butler, and chef.

We're playing 7 Minutes in Heaven since Silena suggested it. Right now, Thalia is leading me into a closet with a blindfold.

I heard her open the door. She pushed me in, "Don't back out, we'll know" she warned.

I felt around until I felt somebody's chest. The person seemed oddly familiar, with his rock hard six-packs **(AN: I'm sorry, I'm just writing random shit, Idk what I'm doing…)** , strong arms, and tall figure making me feel weirdly secure.

His arms found my waist and rested at the curve of my hip. Wordlessly, I leaned up and kissed him. The last time I kissed someone was about 5 years ago, and the "someone" was Percy.

The taste of his lips were so familiar, I felt like I was missing something that was right under my nose.

"5 minutes!" I heard Thalia yell.

I felt him deepen the kiss and tighten his grip around my waist with one hand while cupping my cheek with the other.

After 2 minutes, I was pinned against the wall and had my legs wrapped around his waist, his tongue fighting mine for dominance. Eventually, he won and he explored my mouth.

Another 2 minutes later, my shirt was ridden up, exposing my lean stomach. His hand caressed my exposed skin softly leaving a burning, tingly sensation behind.

"1 minute!" Thalia yelled.

 _I really wish this is Percy_ , I thought.

The guy unpinned me from the wall as I released his waist from my legs.

"Time's up! Take off your blindfold!"

I reached up and untied my blindfold. The first thing I saw was a pair of sea green eyes staring at me.

I blushed, "Percy?"

I could've sworn I saw his cheeks tinted with pink, "Annabeth"

We stared at each other for 6 more seconds, and then Percy broke out into a grin, "Damn girl-"

"Shut up" I mumbled.

"But-"

"Shh"

"Wh-"

"Shut up" I groaned, my cheeks growing more red by the second.

He pulled me into a hug, "Who knew Wise Girl had a dirty side?" He whispered into my hair.

I groan into his chest, "Shut the _fuck_ up!"

"Nah," The idiot grinned.

I look up at the ceiling, "Why m-" I made a sound from the back of my throat as Percy cut me off by smashing his lips onto mine.

"It's you," He mumbles onto my lips.

I pulled away a bit, "What?" is my intelligent response.

"That night when you asked me about my crush, it's you." He responded, his cheeks turning a dark shade of red.

I grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him toward me and mumble a"Ditto" before pressing my lips onto his.

After a while – a few minutes, hours, days, years? Who knows? – Thalia banged on the door, "Stop raping each other and get out, lovebirds!" She yelled from outside..

My face flushed as I asked, "What are we now?"

Percy shrugged, "Be my girlfriend?" he asked casually.

I grinned and kissed him deeply before pulling away and heading out of the closet.

Once we got out, Silena started, "You guys look a bit-"

"Shut up!" I groaned into Percy's shoulder blade.

"How-"

"Nope, we're leaving, bye!" I said, dragging Percy by the arm.

When we got to Blackjack, Percy raised a single eyebrow in a silent question.

"I don't need any 'I told you so's or anything right now. We'll tell them tomorrow or sometime later."

Percy nodded with a chuckle as he started Blackjack.

Ω

Instead of going home, Percy took a detour. We went to the summer camp we used to always go to as children, _Camp Half-Blood_. It wasn't just _any_ camp, though. It's our childhood. We learned martial arts and sword fighting at that camp. Our mentor, Chiron, is like a second father to me. He was there for me when my real father wasn't. The food there tastes like a slice of heaven. The food of the gods. Yes, it's _that_ good. We're allowed back whenever we want but most likely won't find many people unless it's summer.

We had lunch and then went to Percy's house.

I went into the living room and turned on the TV. I put on the movie _Home Alone_ **(AN: One of the best movies ever!)** and patted the seat next to me on the couch. Percy wrapped an arm around me as we watched the movie.

At one point, I probably fell asleep since I woke up the next morning on Percy's bed. That's the advantage of having my best friend be my boyfriend; I knew he didn't _do_ anything.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, it was under construction for a while, then I forgot about it... Oops.

Percabeth is finally together! Or are they?

 **(::)** **( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ** **( ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)** **ʖ ͡°) ͡°) (::) ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ (::)** **( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ** **( ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)** **ʖ ͡°) ͡°)** **(::)**

Anyways, about the story I was talking about in my last chapter, it's called _**Omega's Revenge**_ , it comes out on 1/1/16, mid morning (if I don't end up falling asleep). **Castie-with-a-Shotgun** and I are having a competition on who gets the most reviews for our new stories so, if you'd help with that, please and thank you. I don't know what her story is gonna be called, all I know is that we're both planning on posting it when the clock strikes 12 (I'll try but no promises) so check that out.

Review, spread the word, do whatever, flames will be laughed at.

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


	5. Girl's Day Out

Guest: LOVE IT! Just watch the strong language

Sorry, can't help it, it's how I talk…

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV:**

 _A week later…_

"Babe, I need to go to work"

"The garage?" I mumble sleepily.

Percy chuckled, "Yes, the garage

"You want me to drop you off at your place?"

I shook my head, "I'm staying for a while. I might go out later though."

"Okay, bye." Said Percy, kissing my forehead.

I hummed a bit dazed.

Ω

 _3 hours later…_

I groaned facedown into my pillow. I felt around for Percy and lifted my head when I couldn't find him. _Oh yeah, he went to work_.

I grabbed my phone and pressed Thalia's name on my instant messages.

 _A: Wanna do something?_

Her reply came about a minute later.

 _T: sure, wht do u hav in mind?_

 _A: I don't know. How about a girl's day out?_

 _T: we dont hav 2 do stuff like Mani pediz rite?_

 _A: Ew, no. We might go to the mall but no Mani Pedi._

 _T: Alrite, imma pick u up, were u at?_

 _A: Okay, I'm at Percy's place. I'll text everyone else._

 _T: will my car fit them all?_

 _A: Probably_

Thalia didn't reply to that. I texted Silena, Piper, Hazel, Reyna, and Clarisse. Clarisse replied with a "rather not" and Reyna said "the mall's not my thing". Everyone else agreed. I got changed and grabbed my purse just as Thalia called.

"Come down, I'm here" she said and hung up.

I locked the door and dashed into Thalia's car and sat shotgun.

"We need to pick up Sil, Pipes, and Haze." I informed Thalia.

She nodded and turned on the radio.

Ω

"Can we get the deets?" Asked Silena as we ate at the food court.

"About?" I asked, taking a sip of my Sprite.

"7 Minutes in Heaven, duh!" Chirped Piper while taking a bite of her salad.

"Didn't I already tell you?" I asked, getting annoyed and taking a bite out of my cheeseburger.

"Not in detail," said Silena with a frown.

"Umm, I don't think I wanna know about my cousin's sex life," said Thalia looking grossed out.

" _Sex life?_ " I choked out.

She nodding like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Umm, are you still a…" Hazel trailed off.

My eyes widened, "Of course! Yes, I'm a virgin." I exclaimed a little too loudly earning strange looks from some girls and hungry looks from guys.

Thalia face palmed, "Idjit," she muttered.

"What's that mean?" asked Hazel innocently.

"It's from Supernatural" Silena, Piper, and I chorused in dull voices repeating what Thalia always says.

"Exactly"

"You wanna go check on the guys at the garage?" asked Silena with a hopeful expression.

"Sure, why not?" Thalia asked rhetorically.

Ω

"Sup Perce?" exclaimed Thalia, smirking when said person jumped.

"Working," he muttered, tightening a bolt on the car.

"Need help?" I ask my boyfriend. I love that word. _Boyfriend_. Finally.

"It's fine."

"Sure?" I persist.

"100%"

"Okay," I say, finally giving up.

I watched him work for a while, watching the way his muscles flexed through his shirt which was sticking to his skin with sweat. _He's hot_ , is my only thought.

"Like what you see?" He turned around, jokingly flexing his arms.

 _A little too much_ , I thought but decided to say, "Good thing there're no other girls here, they'd be all over you right now."

"But I'm yours." He offered a gentle smile.

"Tell them that," I mutter bitterly.

"You jelly?" He smirks.

"No." I snap at him.

He raised his eyebrow, his smirk widening.

"Shut up," I mumble, using my hair to cover my blazing red cheeks.

"I didn't say anything," He chuckled, raising his arms in surrender.

"I'd hit you right now, but you're dirty."

"Thank the gods for that," He grinned a lopsided grin.

I bit my lip and his face softened. He opened his arms with a grin, "C'mere."

"You're-" the rest was muffled by Percy's chest.

I looked up, "Ugh, now I have to take another shower." I sigh exasperatedly.

"Mind if I join?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes as a voice behind me asked, "Enjoying yourselves?"

I turned around and saw Percy's friend and co-worker Ash standing at the entrance. "Stop torturing the poor girl," she says once she saw the oil on my skin.

"You guys finally get together?" she asked me, cracking a smile.

I nodded shyly as she exclaimed, "It's about time!"

The girls, Nico, Jason, Beckendorf, his brother Leo, his sister Nyssa, and Calypso – Percy's co-workers – came to the back where we were.

"Guys," Started Ash, "I'm having a party, and you're all invited. I'll text the address to – can I get your number?" she said, directing the last part to me and the girls.

We put our numbers into her phone as she grabbed her leather jacket, "I'll text you people the address, actually, I'll just send it to Percy, it's easier that way."

I pursed my lip as she left.

"You're going," said Percy before I even said anything.

"But-"

"Nope, you're coming. I'm making it my personal mission to get you there," he said, cutting me off.

I sigh, "Fine."

"I'll bring my car." said Thalia, "Who needs a ride?"

Jason said, "Well… My bike isn't…"

"Okay, you and Piper. Anyone else?"

"I'm upgrading Festus so me and Sunshine need a ride," said Leo causing Calypso to roll her eyes.

"Okay, that's it." Said Thalia while nodding.

"I'm not going." Said Hazel.

"Why not?" I asked already knowing the answer.

Hazel just shook her head as if imagining the inside of the party.

"Alright. So you two are going on Blackjack." Thalia said, gesturing to Percy and me. "You two are going on Beck's bike," She said gesturing to Silena and Beckendorf, "What about Nyssa?"

"I'm going by bike, you can join if you want," Offered Nico as Nyssa nodded.

"Okay, Nico and Nyssa by bike, that's it? That's it." Said Thalia, probably to herself.

"I'm done," Announced Percy.

"See ya," He told his co-workers as he clocked out and grabbed my arm and led me outside.

"My place or yours?" He smirked after realizing what he said.

"Mine," I replied.

"Alright, I'll drop you off, go to my place, take a shower, change and stuff, and then I'll go to your house…"

"Got it"

Ω

I heard three knocks on the window, a pause, then another two knocks. I got up and opened the window knowing Percy climbed the side of my house to my window.

Percy came through my window and grabbed me by the waist, kissing me deeply. I didn't realize I was walking backwards toward my bed until I felt my mattress against the back of my thighs.

When he separated our mouths, I raised an eyebrow at his behavior.

He shrugged, "I couldn't help it, you look hot." He said like it was nothing but his tinted cheeks contradicted his tone.

I was wearing my dark blue strapless dress that went a little above my knees and showed off my curves, black heels, a bit of eye liner and lipstick.

I was blushing crimson as I said; "You clean up nice" looking him up and down.

He was wearing a blue button up with jeans and vans. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top and the collar was somewhat sticking up making him look sexy.

He chuckled leaning his forehead against mine. "All I did was shower," he muttered before smashing his lips onto mine.

He started kissing my neck as I whispered, "We should get going" and started getting away from him but he grabbed my hand, pulled me close one more time, kissed me deeply, then let me go and said "Let's go".

* * *

Any suggestions? PM me. Check out my profile for other stories and stuff.

I'm having commitment issues right now, should I keep going on this story?

Review, spread the word, do whatever, flames will be laughed at.

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


	6. The Party

Guest: Love it Ash is great

That is actually a huge compliment since most of Ash is somewhat based off of me… Check out Omega's Revenge for more of Ash (It comes out on New Year – hopefully) at around the 3rd chapter.

Shoutouts: **Guest** , **raelauren** **,** **AnotherDamHufflepuff, Castie-With-A-Shotgun, emmagrace13, clo7615, PercaBethPotter, I like it,** and **Olympian and Wizard,** thank you all for reviewing and reading and stuff.

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV:**

When we got to the address Ash sent Percy, we saw it was an abandoned warehouse and the party was in full swing.

"Alcohol?" I asked.

Percy shrugged, "I didn't think-"

"Nice to see you guys made it." Ash cut with a red solo cup in her hand.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "You don't look drunk"

Ash shrugged nonchalantly while saying, "Just testing a theory."

"What theory?" I asked, unable to contain myself.

"People will get symptoms if they allow themselves to believe they're true."

My eyebrows got scrunched together as I said, "I'm not following…"

Ash leaned in and with a smirk, whispered, "It's not alcohol, but people think it is, so they're acting drunk. They're completely aware of what they're doing right now."

I laugh, "Seriously? What's the drink?"

"Monster energy drink, I also added this strong flavor that makes it smell a lot like alcohol and have a bit of an effect – but don't worry, it isn't actual alcohol. It tastes good though." She said as she took another sip.

"What are the cops gonna think?" Percy asked with a lopsided grin.

"As if they'd even come. Either ways, I'm friends with half the department, they won't do anything. Some of them are already here, there's no possible way of getting busted." She said with an evil grin.

"Okay, we won't tell anyone about the alcohol thing," I say with a secretive smile.

"Enjoy the party, let loose a bit but beware of the fuck boys," she warned while waving as we entered the party.

The inside was huge and looked amazing if you didn't count the people grinding against each other. There were green, blue, and red lights flashing everywhere, there was also a full out DJ and bar which hopefully Ash didn't lie about not containing alcohol.

"You want anything to drink?" Percy asked while looking at the bar.

I nodded as he left.

Not even a minute later, I was ambushed by – "Luke?" I asked as my eyes widened.

"Hey Annie, you look h-hot" his words came out slurred as I mentally rolled my eyes, _that wasn't even actual alcohol_.

I started backing up as he came closer to me. I was against the wall and Luke started touching me roughly. He began kissing my neck as I struggled trying to scream. He started to bite my neck as I pounded on his chest, trying to get him off of me.

The thing I thought was a wall turned out to be a person.

"Watch it-" she started until she saw it was me and my situation.

She quickly shoved Luke off. Luke was about to slap her but she quickly kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, dislocated his shoulder, and knocked him unconscious by using his pressure point in a matter of thirty seconds, a minute at most.

"And they wonder why I swore off boys…" Ash muttered, standing over his body.

"Thanks," I breathed out while fixing my dress.

She nodded, "Wasn't Percy with you, how'd he let this happen?"

"He went to get drinks."

"Alright, I'll wait with you." She said as she took another sip of her drink that she put on the table while knocking Luke out.

"Hey…" Percy trailed off looking at Luke's body, "What happened?"

"Princess here was about to get raped," said Ash gesturing to me as my eyes widened at her blunt explanation.

"Wha- She did this?" Percy asked in a confused tone.

"No, that would be me. Your welcome." She replied giving a mock bow.

"Is he…?" He trailed off.

"What? No! He's unconscious!" I exclaimed, horrified at the thought of witnessing someone kill a person.

"And has a dislocated shoulder and maybe a concussion" Ash chimed in with a malevolent glint in her eyes. She was grinning at the thought.

"Okay…"

"Well, I'm off." Ash said. "Watch your girl, Nemo." She gave a two fingered salute and left us.

"Hey guys, miss us?" asked Silena as she came from behind us after Ash was nowhere to be seen.

"Why is Luke on the floor?" Asked Thalia, examining his body.

"He tried to touch Annabeth, Ash intervened." Percy explained as he gave me a red solo cup.

"That chick is my new favorite person if she did this." Thalia said while grinning.

"Is he dead?" Asked Silena shell shocked at her former crush.

Thalia shook her head as she pressed her fingers at his pulsepoint on his neck, "No, he still has a pulse"

"She dislocated his shoulder, I think we should take him to the hospital" I said in a small voice since this was partially my fault.

"Nah, he deserves it for trying to hit on our little Annie," said Piper, cooing at the second part.

Thalia, Percy, Beckendorf, Leo, Calypso, Jason, and Silena all nodded.

"Where's Nico?" asked Percy, looking at our group.

Nyssa shrugged, "He went off to talk to some girl."

"Who?" Reyna asked, popping up from out of nowhere.

I jumped, "I didn't know you were coming."

"Ash invited me, Clarisse, and a bunch of other people. Now who's the girl?" she asked forcefully. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's jealous.

Nyssa shrugged, "I didn't get a good look.

"Why are you drinking alcohol?" she asked, looking at the drink in my hand.

"It's not actually… Ash said it looks and smells like alcohol, but it isn't." I muttered, forgetting that I promised not to tell anyone.

I took a sip, "It's actually pretty good, you should try it"

"Okay, I'm gonna go dance, Charlie come with me" said Silena.

"You wanna go too?" Percy said into my ear over the loud music.

I nodded so we went to the dance floor. When I was about to stop, Percy pulled me toward a door.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's too loud, C'mere." He said as we got to the roof.

I put my arms around his neck as he put his on my waist. I leaned my head against his chest as we slow danced quietly.

"Are you okay?" he murmured, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I'm fine" I replied.

"Fine? You and I both know you're not 'fine'" he said as he lifted my chin up with his finger.

"I'm okay, really" I said, trying to convince him.

I shivered as a gust of cold wind hit my arms. Percy took off his leather jacket and put it on me and said "No arguing, you're cold" when I opened my mouth.

"Bu-" he kissed me, effectively shutting me up as I pressed against him.

You can imagine how the rest of the party went. We went back down to get drinks and food but we stayed the remainder of the party on the roof.

* * *

Short chapter, can't think of what to write.

I need suggestions or I might end up putting this story on hiatus.

Review, spread the word, do whatever, flames will be laughed at.

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


	7. Just A Dream

_**raelauren**_ : I liked this chapter! :) I can't think of any suggestions...but if I do, I'll let you know!

 _Perfect, you do that._

 ** _if. I. Should .Die_** : There really isn't a delema any more. She got the dude no problem. I don't get the title

 _Oh, just read this chapter._

 _ **RachelBethTheFangirl**_ : I think Percy under reacted about the fact that Annabeth almost got raped. Seriously...he made a goddess suffer because she tried to poison Annabeth. I think the reason that you are having trouble with thinking of what to write is because Percy and Annabeth got together in chapter 4. Most fanfics build up to their relationship, which takes about 20 or so chapters, but since you made it happen in chapter 4, it will make it harder to write.

 _It wasn't because of that, it was my lack of focus, right now, I'm mostly with my **Omega's Revenge** story..._

 _ **Alexis**_ : Wow thank u guest was me I just forget to punch in my name

 _Okay Alexis, you're the one that said Ash is great, right? Well, for more of Ash, check out my other story, **Omega's Revenge**._

 _ **Castie-With-A-Shotgun**_ : Wow, you are just like Robert Singer. Naming a character after his own name... What a jerk.

But I guess Ash is okay, reminds me of Thals...

 _Thalia_ is _in this story so..._

 ** _1234_** : That was a good story please update soon I like it I love Percabeth

 _Be careful what you wish for..._

 _ **PercaBethPotter**_ : I dunno y, but I ship Nico nd the new girl. Is the girl he went off with Ash? Nico went off with some girl at the same time Ash said she's leaving...

I think Percy reacted a little too... not Percy like in the Luke sitch...  
Plz update soon

 ** _People, who_** **actually _wants Nico and Ash to get together? PercaBethPotter suggested it so who else wants it?_**

Please answer in the reviews, PM me with suggestions, blablabla, read on.

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV:**

Someone was shaking me.

"What?" I groaned as I rubbed my forehead.

"Umm, you got drunk at the party" Percy answered looking at me weirdly.

I blinked at him, getting a sinking feeling in my chest, "What happened in the last few months since you got back?"

"I got back" he started slowly, looking at me weirdly, "school started up again, Rachel's attempts still haven't stopped, we had that sleepover at Silena's place – we ditched and went to Camp Half-Blood, you asked about my crush – still not telling you" he said the last part with a slight blush, "I'd still pick you over Rachel, Drew, and Or." He chuckled, "We went to Ash's party and Connor accidently gave you vodka instead of water. Now we're here."

I stared at his face in shock; _that was all just a dream?_ I felt like I could cry, _this isn't fair!_

Percy frowned, "What's wrong? You look really pale."

I shook my head, "Nothing; nothing at all." I responded with a half truth since _nothing_ from my dreams actually happened.

"What time is it?" I ask quietly.

"9:30."

My eyes widen, "We're late for school!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "It's Sunday…"

"Oh."

Suddenly, I ran to the bathroom and started throwing up all the bile from my stomach.

Percy was beside me throughout it all. He held my hair up and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Why isn't this happening to you?" I choked out.

"I swore off alcohol, remember?" He asked with an amused smile.

I nodded as he instructed, "Brush your teeth, I'll make you breakfast".

After I finished, I went downstairs as my brain bounded against my skull.

Percy had bacon and eggs made on the counter table. "Dig in," he said.

I ate as if I was eating for the first time in my life, _this is so good!_

Percy chuckled as I finished my food in less than a minute. "That was almost as good as your mom's" I compliment him.

His grin was blinding.

"So… What exactly happened last night?" I asked cautiously.

He pursed his lips and looked as if he were trying real hard not to burst out laughing but his eyes held a wistful look. "Nothing." He replied nonchalantly.

"Percy, don't lie to me!" I whined.

He avoided my eyes as he said, "Some guy tried to…"

"Tried to what?" I asked, getting slightly frightened.

He shook his head. I looked down and noticed for the first time that his right knuckle was bandaged.

"Percy, what did you do" I asked slowly, afraid of his answer.

"Sent him to the hospital"

"Percy –"

"Before you get mad" he interrupted quickly, "There were a bunch of guys and they were going to jump you. I only got one of them, Ethan. Ash took care of the rest since Thalia held me back.

"Ethan better be glad or else he'd be six feet under the ground if it weren't for Thalia." He muttered darkly.

"Who were the other guys?" I asked, my voice shaking.

Percy shook his head but I insisted. "Michael, Lee, Octavian, Luke, and some other guys." He finally answered. "About ten guys in total."

"What did Ash do?" I asked as I shivered, thinking of all possible things Ash could've done.

"She gave them concussions, broken bones, bruised faces, and a bunch of other injuries. Luke got it worst; he was the one who came up to you and tried to touch you. Ethan held you down and tried to –" His voice faltered.

I reached over the table and took his cheek in my hand as I said, "It wasn't your fault. I'm okay, aren't I?"

"Only because of Ash," he said as his head bowed. "You're my _best friend_ " he looked pained at the statement "I should be protecting you!"

"You _are_ protecting me by protecting yourself." I said, "Oh! Is Ash alright?"

"She got out without a scratch… I don't know how she does it." He answered.

"Oh. Is your hand okay?" I asked as I examined his knuckles.

"Yeah, it'll be fine." He said as he grabbed a hold my hands and put them up to his lips.

 _I can't believe_ none _of it was real! It was_ so _realistic!_ I _seriously_ want to cry right now.

"You want to go to your house? I need to go to the garage. I could drop you off." He offered quietly.

I nodded as I went upstairs to change my clothes.

When I went downstairs again, I saw Percy shrug on his leather jacket and my breath caught in my throat, _he's so hot_.

I walked over to him and started to be all nonchalant and act like I wasn't just checking out his defined tan arms and his six packs.

He looks me up and down and then grins, "Nice shirt."

I look down only to realize I was wearing one of his shirts. I rolled my eyes, "Let's go"

He grabs me by the waist and pulls me into a hug and says, "Seriously, you look better in my clothes than I do."

I blush but lean into him and muffle a "Can we go now?" into his chest.

He chuckled, "Yeah, let's go."

We rode to my house on Blackjack. I wrapped my arm around his chest and leaned my head on his back. The wind was so relaxing and my eyes slowly started fluttering and getting droopy.

"We're here," Percy loudly announced, "Don't fall asleep on blackjack, you might fall off…"

I yawned and nodded, "Okay, Percy."

"C'mere," he said with an arm out.

I walked over to him slowly and he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into his side as my head used his shoulder as a pillow. **(AN: This would be so useful right now, I'm falling asleep right now, sorry but this won't be a long chapter. I'm nocturnal and it's 3:30 pm and I just got back from school, do the math.)**

We stumbled into my house and noticed that there was no one home.

Percy looked at me, and with a sigh, he swooped my feet from off the ground and carried me to the attic bridal style. My face was pressed against his chest as my hands gripped his shirt tightly.

He put me on my bed and tucked me in, "Go to sleep Wise Girl" he said as he kissed my forehead.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face though my dreams made me hate reality.

* * *

I'm an evil bitch…

And _that,_ my fellow readers, is how the story gets its name. Was it good? Wanna kill me? Fight me.

Check out my new stories, **_It's Possible_** and **_Omega's Revenge_**.

Also check out **_Maze of Dead Ends_** by _Castie-with-a-Shotgun_ and **_Masked Love_** which is co-written by me and **_Music and Misery_** by me, co-written by Cas.

Being an asshole is hard work, how does Rick do it?

Review, spread the word, do whatever, flames will be laughed at.

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


	8. Author's Note

SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A NEW CHAPTER!

Okay, sorry guys. I really don't know where I'm going with this story. For now, I'm putting it on hold cuz I really don't have any inspiration for fanfiction at the moment. I'm working on some stories with my own characters on wattpad that I'll be posting soon. Fear not, I'm still here. I just won't be updating too frequently but I'll try to. I have major writers block for some of my stories so I decided to put _My Dilemma_ on hold. I may also put _Music and Misery_ on hold too since Cas has been very busy lately and has no time to work on the story with me. Also the fact that writer's block is eating up my friggin mind! For _It's Possible_ , I'm going to try and work on it over summer but I can't promise anything. Omega's Revenge is the only thing I actually have an entire plot to... Also, I started working on a huge ass one-shot from like last year that I still haven't finished... I will finish it (hopefully) and post it when I can. When class ends (the 28th I think, it's either that or less) I will be free and I will have more time on my hands to write out my ideas. Til then, I won't be posting much. Once again, sorry, I know how much people hate author's notes (I'm one of them) but I wanted to explain my absence.

If you want to check out my wattpad account for when I finally post my new story, it's on my bio but if you're as lazy as me, Goddess_Chaos.

* * *

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


End file.
